Daddy's Little Girl
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Joelle Bolton had to let her father go, but she didn't want to.. Story better than summary, but would be spoiling too much OneShot


**A/N: This story is based on the song Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J. The idea has been playing around in my head for months but I couldn't get it on paper properly... Last night I read the second chapter of 'Daddy's little left behind' by xxyou're the music in mexx, which had the song in it and I just had to write it down.. So I told her I had the idea of using the song as well. ****So Evie here it is :)**

Disclaimer: the song is owned by Frankie J, I'm using it because Evie said so :) hehe and since she already used it and I don't want to put the same story down. Evie is the bestest person in the entire world and is wonderful, pretty and so damn clever that she already used this idea which gave me the inspiration to grace you all with my version.. haha, Love ya! xx

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Little Joelle Bolton was under the table, watching her parents fight about things she didn't even understand. Her mother was screaming that her daddy should leave and never return, but how could he? He would leave her behind wouldn't he? And what about her little brother?

Her daddy just couldn't leave, he couldn't. Joelle was crying, she looked up at her parents, her daddy had her mothers shoulders in his hands and they were screaming to each other. Tears were rolling down Joelle's cheeks, her long dark hair was in front of her face. She had done nothing but crying ever since her parents started screaming.

Troy looks at Gabriella 'Fine I'll leave, I'll leave but what about the kids, Gabriella, I don't want to leave them behind! And if you want me to leave you...' he stopped, looking at her.

Gabriella glared at Troy 'How could you Troy, I've been nothing but good for you, Joelle and Chace, and this is how you repay me? Cheating on me with that obnoxious bitch? You know how much I hate her! I hate you so much Troy! I HATE YOU!'

Troy dropped his suitcase by the door, looking at Gabriella, shaking his head. 'How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't cheat on you! I've never even touched the woman, yes I know how much you hate her! I know that ok! I love you Gabriella, only you!'

Gabriella scoffed 'Yeah right. You never touched her? Then why have you spent the last nights at her house? And DON'T tell me it's because of work, because SHE DOESN'T EVEN WORK WITH YOU!'

Joelle knew that if her daddy left he wouldn't be back anymore, he would leave forever, she didn't want him to leave! She needed him, to tuck her in at nights, to sing songs with her, reading her stories, getting her to school.

Joelle dragged her feet over to him, trying to hold back to keep him holding on. She held onto his legs, not wanting to let go of him, just to stretch time in making him stay. She looks up at him, tears still evident in her eyes. 'Daddy, daddy, don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you, right here with me!' She cried more 'Can't you see how much I need you? Daddy, daddy, don't leave. Mommy's saying things she doesn't mean!' She kept looking up at him. 'She don't know what she's talking about, somebody hear me out!'

Troy looks at Joelle 'Joelle, sweetie, I have to go, I'm only hurting you, mummy and your brother. It's for the best if I just leave..' he picked her up, hugging her tight. 'I'll miss you baby girl, hold on to your necklace.' pointing at it, the little necklace saying 'Daddy's Little Girl'. 'And know that I'll always be with you no matter what ok?'

Joelle cried 'No daddy, you can't leave, you can't leave me alone, please daddy don't leave!' She held onto his neck, trying to hold on with all that she had. She couldn't just let him go. 'No daddy, don't leave me here..' she cried even more when Troy put her back onto the ground 'I have to...' he whispered, looking at Gabrielle, going to kiss her on the cheek one more time, but she turned her head away 'Just go Troy...' She said.

Joelle kissed Troy's hand one more time, before running to her room, she couldn't be there when he left, when he would just walk out of her life, she couldn't. She fell onto her bed, crying her little eyes out. He was gone her daddy had actually left her behind, he had promised he would never leave her alone.

She sat up on her bed, linking her hands together as if she was gonna pray, she had never really tried it before, she was only 5 years old, but maybe it was time to start doing it now. Maybe it would help her bring her daddy back. 'Father, listen. Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go. Father, save him. I will do anything in return.' she sobbed. 'I'll clean my room, try hard at school. I'll be good, I promise you. Father, Father, I pray to you!'

But Troy didn't come home. Not when Joelle was 5, not when she was 6, not when she was 21. She had prayed again and again and again. But her daddy didn't come home. Eventually she had gotten over it. Got over the fact that her daddy wouldn't be home anymore, that it would be just her mother, brother and herself. That's how it had been for the last 16 years and it wouldn't just change.

Joelle walked into the house, seeing the mail in the mailbox, she got it out of there. Then she found a letter from the hospital, addressed to her, she opened it, reading it. Her hand went to her mouth, covering it in shock. No it couldn't be true. Tears were forming in her eyes, strolling down her cheeks, leaving a trail behind. As fast as she could she put on her shoes, running to her car, driving to the hospital.

It had been several weeks since she had gotten the letter, she hadn't slept any of those days. She didn't want to close her eyes because she was scared he would leave her. They had tried about everything but it was getting harder and harder now for him breath. But he couldn't just leave her again, not now when she had found him again.

Joelle stroke Troy's hair away from his face, he looked older than the last time she had seen him, but she had been 5. She still had the necklace around her neck, and there was no way that she was ever going to take it off. She looked at Troy, who had just opened his eyes a bit, looking at her, trying to smile. 'Daddy, daddy don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you. Right here with me.' looks at him 'Can't you see how much I need you. Daddy, daddy, don't leave.' she cried again. 'Adults are saying things they don't mean. They don't know what they're talking about. Somebody hear me out!' she cried more and more.

She hugged Troy tight, before sitting back down on her seat. She linked her hands again. Maybe for once it would help her. She hoped it would help her, she couldn't just let him go again! 'Father, listen. Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go. Father, save him. I will do anything in return.' she sobbed. 'I'll clean my room, try hard at school. I'll be good, I promise you. Father, Father, I pray to you!'

Joelle held onto Troy's hand, she knew her daddy wouldn't hold on for much longer, but she couldn't come into the fact that he would be gone forever. He just couldn't be gone forever, where would she be... It would be the same as ever... without her father.. He couldn't leave!

'Please don't let him go!' She cried 'I'm begging you so,' she closed her eyes tight. 'Let him open his eyes...' she just cried 'Need a little more time...' and cried.

Joelle looks at Troy, his breathing seemed to lessen by the minute, it became more surfaced every time she looked at him. 'To tell him that I love him more...' she held onto his hand 'Than anything in the world...' tears falling onto their linked hands. 'It's daddy's little girl...' cried more 'and she's not ready to let him go...'

She looked at Troy, but he wasn't holding anymore, he was just letting go. He let her go, after everything she wanted to tell him still, after everything he had done, leaving them, not coming back... now he died on her as well! 'Father, listen. Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go. Father, save him. I will do anything in return.' she cried more and more. 'I'll clean my room, try hard at school. I'll be good, I promise you. Father, Father!'

Joelle felt her father's hand stiffen and it got cold after a while, but she couldn't let go, she wouldn't let go. It would make her feel like she was failing him, and she wouldn't be able to deal with that because she would never ever fail him again. Not like she had done in the past. She hadn't been able to keep him with her, her mum and her brother Chace. She hadn't been able to bring him back. She had failed him! She cried more when she felt his cold hands, his cold body, her head falling onto his chest. Cause after everything that happened, she was still...

...Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N: What you think? Did you like it? And Evie did I do the song good:) haha Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! And stay tuned for the second chapter of Troy! Which will be up later today:) xx Daph**


End file.
